The present invention is an improvement in devices for mixing the air fuel mixture for engines.
Carburetors of internal combustion engines take in a fuel, such as gasoline, and air, mixes the same in the proper amount and said mixture is drawn into the intake manifold and cylinders of the engine during the operation thereof. However, the resulting combustion of said mixtures in known engines does not completely explode the mixture resulting in unburnt gasoline and undesirable exhaust gases leaving the engine. Various devices have been tried to increase the combustion of the fuel mixture including various screen arrangements at the entrance to the intake manifold of the engine.